Naruto's New Family
by insaneschitsoid
Summary: I'm not good at summaries yet. The title may change since it kinda sucks, and I'm not great at deciding ratings either, so that may change too. This is to celebrate my new keypad because my other one broke.


"Talking."

'Thinking.'

~~~~~~ is time skips

==Flashback no Jutsu==

*scene changes*

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I barely own the plot! I'm trying not to put any oc's in here, but if you see any that appear for more than three paragraphs, tell me and I'll get rid of the character all together. Also, I don't think I mention this at all, but Naruto is four right now.

* * *

'Gotta get away!'

"There it is! Get it!"

'Gotta get away!!'

"Stop, you Demon brat!!"

"Get back here!"

"GET AWAY!!!"

* * *

"-pant, pant-"

'Running.'

"-pant-"

'Running is all I ever do.'

"-cough, pant-"

'I guess I have to, though.'

"-trip- Itai!"

'I don't wanna die. Not yet.'

"-pant, pant-"

'If I don't get up, or at least find a place to hide, they'll find me… again…'

=Flashback no Jutsu=

"What do you mean he's run away?!" the Sandiame shouted. "I was just talking with him at his apartment not five minutes ago. He couldn't have run away."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I didn't state my point well. We know he couldn't have gone far. We just know that some time between the change in shift of the ANBU, he left; all his necessary belongings having vanished before the ANBU squad took their posts. My ANBU team is already looking for him. I will try to word my reports more carefully next time, Hokage-sama." A dog-masked ANBU told the Hokage. (Gee, I really wonder who _that_ ANBU could be.)

"-sigh- It's alright, I suppose. As long as he's found soon. I doubt he's ever even been away from his section of town since a year ago, when he was two and we moved him in there, except to come right to the Hokage Tower. And make sure not to scare him too much. He must be frightened, all alone in the dark…" Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama. It's still partially light, as the sun has only just now almost fully set. Plus, with the full moon coming later tonight, even if it does take that long, which I highly doubt," the ANBU leader added quickly, seeing the worry in the Hokage's eyes. "We will still be able to see perfectly, and so will the little… Uzumaki, was it?" He said quickly, hoping to cover up his little slip. At the Hokage's nod, he continued. "Anyway, he'll be able to see who we are, technically speaking, and he'll be fine. What could hap-" He was cut off from anything else when another, weasel-masked, ANBU walked in holding a villager by the collar of his tunic.

"Hokage-sama, Inu-sama." He said formally. "I was questioning some of the people near where Uzumaki-san lived, asking if they'd seen him, when this villager started bragging to his companions about how when the ANBU switched squads, he and some drunk had taken Uzumaki-san, and his valuables, and almost literally threw him out of the village. It seemed that a changing of the guards was also underway, and the ones heading in either didn't see them, or didn't care. He says they left him in the woods." He reported.

"You mean to tell me that Naruto is out in the forest somewhere?!" The Hokage shouted, outraged.

"It would appear so. Because of the guards, the drunk had decided they should take him deeper into the forest. This man said that after about three yards they stopped running and left him near a river. I have already sent a shadow clone to retrieve him." Just as the weasel ANBU said that, his shadow clone came in carrying an unconscious Naruto Uzumaki.

"I found him drinking from the river, right where the villager said he would be. When I approached him, though, he was scared and tried to run away. I caught him and when I tried to calm him down, he fainted. I've already dropped off his belongings at his apartment, and he should wake up soon."

"Oh, thank Kami-sama." The Hokage said with relief.

"Weasel-san, why, pray tell, is there a bandage on his whole lower leg?" The ANBU leader asked.

"Well, I don't really know how to explain it." He said. "After he fainted I wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt himself in his struggle to cause him to do so. When I checked his ankle, because he had been limping away from me at first, I found what looked to be an infected gash from an animal's claw all the way up his lower leg. When I looked around the clearing I didn't see any thing that showed that he had been attacked, but it looked fresh. I just assumed he had been attacked by a stray in the village before he was kidnapped and bandaged it up."

"Mmmm, ugh." Naruto said, opening his eyes. "Uh, wha… huh?… AHH!! PUT ME DOWN!!" He shouted as he struggled in the ANBU's grasp. "PUT ME DOWN!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!! PUT ME DOWN!!" He added as he started crying.

"Shhh! Uzumaki-san, it's okay! You're in the Hokage's office, we aren't going to hurt you!" The dog ANBU said.

Naruto stopped struggling so abruptly that they thought he had fainted again. "Y-you w-wo-on't?" he asked.

"Heavens no, Naruto!" The Hokage said with a soft smile. "You're safe here."

"-sniffle- I-I thought you were l-like those two men, w-who took m-me from my a-aparm'nt(he's three in this flashback, and that's a big word for a three year old) a-and left me in the f-forest. I-I was scared." Naruto stuttered out.

"You little brat!" Yelled the forgotten villager. "You set us up! You better be glad my friend isn't here, or we'd both- GAH!" He was forced to stop short as the Inu ANBU punched him in the stomach.

"AHH! It's him!! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto screamed as he got a kick into the Weasel ANBU's shadow clone, canceling it out, and falling onto the floor before running to the door. "YOU LIARS!! You said you weren't going to hurt me, and then you let him be here! I knew it! I hate you all!!" Naruto yelled, running out the door with one last discreet glare at the villager.

=Flashback no Jutsu; Kai=

'If that villager would have just stayed quiet for a little longer, I could have been gone, and he would have gotten the bragging rights he wanted.'

=Flashback no Jutsu=

'Looks like those masked people are changing again. I better go to my room before the others get here.' Three year old Naruto thought to himself as he walked to his room. When he entered his room he was greeted with the sight of a villager putting his clothes into a duffle bag. Suddenly he was gagged from behind and pulled out of his apartment and into the hallway where his hands and feet were tied together, gag still tied in place. Next thing he knew, they regrouped and were running toward the entrance to the village, him in their arms.

*Village Entrance*

When they reached the gate, they were just in time. To reach the end of the shift change.

"Damnit!" The one holding Naruto whispered harshly. "How are we supposed to get out of the village now? This was some _great_ plan of yours, Danzo(dun dun dunn)! 'Grab the demon, make it seem like a runaway, kill him in the woods, come back, and be heroes of the village.' So easy, right? Wrong! You just had to celebrate, _before_ we completed the task, get drunk, loose track of time, get there just in time to steal the kid and his stuff, and then trip and stumble every time you step on a _bug_, and then be late for the changing of the entrance guards! You are such an idiot!"

"Well at least I'm smart enough to come up with a plan, Haruno! You just sat there moping about how you 'lost half your family' and 'wished for the demon's death with all your heart'. Tch, if I hadn't promised you that wish of yours, you'd still be sitting in your little puddle of de'reshon(he's _drunk_, people)!

During their rant, Naruto had managed to use his tongue to get rid of the gag. "Um, excuse me, demo, those guards are the ones that attack me every year on my birthday. If you tell them why, I'm sure they'll let you through." He told them. For a while they just looked at him.

"Why are you telling us this?" The Haruno head asked.

"Well, I wanted to propose a deal. You let me go in the forest with my stuff, and I never come back to the village. That way, you can be "heroes" and I can finally be away from this Hell-hole. So wadda ya say? Deal?" He asked them. They seemed to think about it for a few minutes.

"Alright, you got a deal, demon brat." Haruno Tatsuke(random name) said, Danzo nodding his head beside him.

"Good. One more thing, though. Tell me, why am I hated so much?" Naruto asked them. Tatsuke and Danzo looked between each other briefly.

"Well, it's against the law to tell you, but since you're not going to tell anyone here anyway, we might as well tell you." Danzo said to him. "And you'll be able to prove it to yourself if you ever learn to use chakra by focusing it anywhere in your body and looking at your stomach. When you were born, not five minutes later, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed inside you, making you the new Kyuubi."

=Flashback no Jutsu; Kai=

'Tch, crazy old fool. I knew that already. It's not every day you hear 'Kyuubi brat' yelled at anyone else except when they were saying it across a bar to plan on killing me. Though, them thinking I'm the Kyuubi its self is just stupid. Even if it does answer my question.' Naruto thought to himself as he squeezed in between some crossed tree roots easily with his four year old, slightly malnourished body.

'No one can find me in here. Huh? What the… it's a tunnel… I wonder where it leads…?' He thought to himself as he crawled through the tunnel. 'Maybe It leads across the border. Maybe a missing nin dug it, and the roots grew later. Whatever the reason for it, it's too long to be an animal's burrow. I've been in those, and all the animals big enough to need their space and small enough to get through those tree roots that I know of are foxes or badgers, and foxes have walled in dens, and badgers have multiple tunnels branching off one another as escape routes. This is a long tunnel and the only one at that.' He thought to himself as the tunnel got darker and darker as he crawled deeper into the tunnel, and the last rays of sun down's light died.

'Man, how long is this tunnel?' Naruto thought as he was crawling through the tunnel… still. 'I've been in here at least an hour… wait, what's that light? It should be dark outside by now.' He thought as suddenly the tunnel began to brighten up a bit, and he could see a few scratches in the pathway up ahead. 'Huh? I looks like someone was dragged out of here… the imprints are completely solid, though, so they must be very old… ah, so it was sunlight.' He thought as he came upon the end of the tunnel. 'I must have been in there longer than I thought.' As he crawled out of the tunnel, he found he was just a few feet away from a very unused trail, if the leaves and twigs and acorns from the trees that littered the ground on the path were anything to go by. 'Hmm… well, this is where the path ends at that cliff,' He noticed, looking to his left. 'So I'll go right. There's bound to be a village, and where there's a village there's obviously people, so I could ask them where I am.' And with that decided, he turned to his right and started down the path.

*Konohagakure no Sato*

"Hokage-sama!" A ninja shouted as she barged through the office doors, clearly shaken from something.

"What is it? Have you found Naruto?!" The Sandiame asked hurriedly.

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about. We found him, but he disappeared. We were following his chakra signature to some old trees in the middle of Fire Country, when all of a sudden, his chakra signature started fading." The newly appointed jounin announced.

"Y-you mean he's…" The Hokage trailed off, too sad to continue.

"No, I don't think so. Usually when someone… dies," She started, pausing when the Hokage flinched. "Their chakra is like a candle with the window open. Gently or rapidly flickering until… well, anyway, this was different. It was almost like when you watch someone leave the village on a mission, or watch a boat go out to sea. Slowly and continuously drifting out of sight. Like he was slowly inching away from us as if we were standing still. Then, just like if someone was finally getting far enough to not be seen any longer, it disappeared. Then, it started to slowly show up again as if we were getting closer, and when we passed by a particular area of trees it got lower, so when we went back to where it was stronger, but still inching out of reach, we were looking into an old, old tunnel under some gnarled together tree roots, if the light from the setting sun hadn't deceived me. The trees were just as old, if not older, than the tunnel, as they were too thick for us to cut through, but we found an opening that looked just big enough for Naruto to get through. We think that some sort of advanced genjutsu must have been placed on that area long ago, because when we tried to send our chakra to see if Naruto was there, it stopped when it reached the shadows of the tunnel's entrance. As the sun got lower and the shadows got darker, our chakra got repelled, and I mean _repelled_, from them. Almost as if someone had been pumping them full of chakra nonstop until they took on a life of their own. I went to reach into the hole in the roots, and in what was left of the light I could see the shadows _move __towards_ my hand! They burned when I touched them, so I drew back, and ordered my team to get rid of the roots, which were the main reason for the shadows. By then the sun had set, and it was getting darker. The shadows from the tunnel stood out against the rest, but they didn't move from inside the tunnel until we tried to burn the roots. Before the small flame had even _reached_ the roots, the shadows lashed around in front of them viciously, flailing at the small fireball until it was gone, and then returning to the tunnel. The search team wasn't hurt, and they're still there, waiting for Naruto to come out, but they won't go near the tunnel, or even the tree for that matter, for fear of being killed. I came to tell you this and receive orders on what to do next." She finished, bowing when she was done.

"… Go back to the search team. I'm going to call the other parties back, and when Naruto comes out, get him, and bring him back here." The Hokage ordered. "And, Anko?" He added quickly as she turned to leave. "Don't rush him. We don't want him to be scared when we bring him here. Approach him slowly. And-"

"I think I know a little something about orphaned children, Sandiame-sama." She cut in bitterly, before turning fully to the door and leaving the room.

*With Naruto(no spoilers)*

'This is… a really long trail.' Naruto thought, sighing quietly to himself. 'I wonder if it ever ends… oh! A road sign up ahead… hmm never heard of this town before… then again, I only heard of a few towns from when the Hokage(notice he didn't say an affectionate 'old man' like he normally does) talked about them… oh well. Onward, I guess.' As Naruto passed the sign, he felt a sudden comfort wash over him. ' Whoa… I feel… great. All my stress is gone, and I felt completely relaxed and safer than I ever was in Konoha. I like it here.' He thought to himself, slowly walking up the trail, a content, at ease look on his face.

"Welcome to Hinamizawa"


End file.
